


Jugadas Peligrosas

by FranckBolton16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Drinking, Drinking Games, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sexual Tension, Spin the Bottle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: Nada como tener un simple juego de bebidas que los llevarían a saber secretos que desconocían, tanto de ellos, como de si mismos.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*∆ Varias parejas (Algunas solo insinuaciones y pasadas)∆ Intento de humor y drama.
Relationships: Emil Nekola & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Leo de la Iglesia & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Michele Crispino & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8





	Jugadas Peligrosas

—¿Verdad o reto?

Preguntó JJ de inmediato que la punta de la botella que estaba en el centro se detuvo apuntando en Leo de la Iglesia.

—Huh. —El latino pensó un poco— Verdad.

JJ sonrió; Ya tenía su pregunta.

—¿Qué tan cierto es que le mirabas el trasero a nuestra compañera de pista allá en América?

Canturreo con sus labios sellados cierto Kazajo ante la tensión que se dio en ambos amigos luego de esa pregunta.

—No sé de quién hablas.

—¡Claro que si! Jeanne, la chica francesa que estuvo por casi un año entrenando junto a nosotros.

Leo rió mientras rascaba su nuca.

—De acuerdo, si es cierto, se lo miraba.

—¿Que tanto?

— _ No chingues _ , eso es más de una pregunta. 

—Le concedo el permiso a JJ de que lo haga. —Mencionó el único Checo de allí.

—¡Emil, Traidor! 

—¡Solo responde esa! —Exigió el Canadiense.

—Uy, bien… —Resignó Leo en intentar sonar molesto, pero su sonrisa burlona lo delataba— Pues… Dos veces al día.

—¡Pervertido! —Le acusó Emil.

—Y luego dices que eres asexual.

—El que le haya visto el trasero, no significa que pensaba en cosas sucias. —Se defendió el latino.

—¿Ah, no? —Altin alzó una ceja.

—No, solo me impresionaba que fuese tan… Redonda, ¡Incluso para su edad!

—No puedo creer que incluso tengas detalles. —JJ rió.

—Soy buen observador. —Dijo con orgullo.

Mientras los amigos seguían burlándose del  _ indefenso _ medio mexicano, cierto chico italiano se cuestionaba el porqué demonios accedió a intentar convivir con estos mismos.

Su visita a Rusia era debido a ciertas razones, las cuales no incluían para nada a aquellos patinadores en los que estaba en esos momentos.

Bueno, solo Emil le importaba, pero no era como que lo admitiera del todo.

Luego de que su hermana le anunciara sobre su pequeña visita al país para ver a su pelirroja amiga, había ocultado sus verdaderas intenciones de ir tras ella, excusándose de que iría a visitar también a Emil, el cual se había mudado hace medio año a Rusia por su cambio de entrenador, quien no es nada más ni nada menos que Yakov Feltsman.

Ante aquella no-tan-cierta mentira, los Crispino habían descendido juntos hacia el frío clima de Rusia, yendo a sus respectivos destinos. 

Bueno, no era tan mal plan en un principio. Michele realmente tenía ganas de ver al joven checo, luego de mucho tiempo sin verse ni hablar, pues Nekola aseguraba que aquel entrenador era demasiado duro e intenso en los entrenamientos, obligándose a mantenerse fijo en aquellos sin ninguna distracción, pero no podía quejarse. 

Todo iba de maravilla; Emil le había enseñado ciertos lugares magníficos, y aún sin ser experto en la comida rústica, también hizo que probara platillos exquisitos. 

Pero bueno, no todo era bueno en estos momentos. Ahora se encontraba en el apartamento del menor, con los otros dos patinadores que también tomaron su  _ excusa _ de pasar el rato con Emil; Exceptuó a Otabek que más que ver al checo, era al chico ruso con carácter tan arisca como él a quien principalmente había venido a visitar, aunque no tardaron en unirseles a la “reunión”. 

No tenía la intención de quedarse, aunque no había muchas opciones disponibles, salvo ir con su hermana y Babicheva, mientras oían sobre las nuevas experiencias amorosas que ya tenía Georgi Popovich, cosa que no le interesaba tampoco en lo absoluto, pero era preferible al que tener que soportar los comentarios idiotas del Canadiense egocéntrico. 

Al final optó en quedarse a petición de Emil, y sorprendentemente de JJ, que no dejaba de dirigirle sonrisas socarronas las cuales no entendía del todo. 

Quizás era solo alucinaciones. 

—Bueno, bueno. Después de todo, Jeanne no es la única a la quien le vi el trasero; Suelo hacerlo con todo aquel quien me genera dudas. 

—¿Que clase de dudas? —Cuestionó el único ruso del momento, en lo que arqueaba una ceja.

—Pues de qué tan desarrollado lo tienen, es cómo sobre qué tan grande, redondo o pequeño es. 

—Ya Leo, deja de encubrir tu perversión. —El checo lanzó una papa frita hacia el mencionado. 

—¡Oh calla! A ustedes también les he visto el trasero. 

Todos quedaron callados. Mirándose unos a otros, para luego mirar al joven latino. 

—¿Ahora si se callan? Idiotas. —Burló De la Iglesia, soltando una carcajada. 

—Bueno, basta de eso, me toca. 

Detuvo el Kazajo para luego girar la botella. Apuntando nuevamente al latino. 

—¿Es en serio? —Suspiró frustrado— Bien, esta vez escojo reto. 

Otabek mantuvo su mano en la barbilla en lo que planificaba, Leo tomó la papa frita que le atacó Emil para comérsela.

—De acuerdo. —Altin cruzó de brazos— Te reto a que muestres tu trasero.

—Que aburrido, Ota. —Leo rió. Dispuesto a levantarse, hasta que el asiático pausó su acción con una mano alzada. 

—Sin pantalones. 

Ahora fue turno de Emil y JJ de reírse. Leo miró asombrado a su amigo de semblante serio. Tanto Yuri como Michele miraban tensos al latino. 

— _ No mames.  _ —Quejó en su segundo idioma, retomando su acción para cumplir el reto— No llevamos mucho iniciando este juego y ya vamos intensificando. 

—Sigue siendo aburrido. Le hubieses dicho que también la ropa interior. —Opinó Leroy. 

—Lo hace y me largo. —Reprochó Crispino, quien se encontraba exactamente a un lado del americano, teniendo que ver a primera vista lo que estaba por hacer. 

—Vamos Mickey, no es para tanto. —Emil le tocó los hombros al italiano. 

—Sí, además puedes voltear la vista, al cabo que tienes una mejor. —Sonrió de lado JJ. 

Michele pedía que el checo no haya entendido aquel comentario; Era él quien se encontraba a su otro lado. 

Estaba por darle un insulto discreto al Canadiense, de no ser porque Leo ya bajo sus pantalones, dejando a la vista su trasero cubierto con sus calzoncillos negros con elástico gris. 

—Mis ojos… —Sin pensarlo en lo absoluto, volteó a cubrirse en el hombro del Emil. 

—De nada…

—Nada mal, nada mal. —Otabek alzaba un pulgar arriba en aprobación. 

—Sería el colmo que critiques traseros ajenos y que el tuyo sea toda una deformidad. —Burló el checo, no dejando su sonrisa por ningún momento al tener muy cerca a su mejor amigo. 

—Para que veas. 

—Bien Leo, tu ganas, pero levántate los pantalones antes de que Michele se arriesgue a tener cáncer visual. —Señaló Leroy, a lo que obtuvo lo pedido. 

—Perdona Michele. Ya me los levante. —Rió un poco al avisar. 

Lentamente el italiano se separaba del menor, sonrojando un poco al mirar primero su sonrisa radiante. 

—L-Lo siento, Emil… 

—Sabes que no es molestia. —Mantuvo sus labios en gesto dulce. 

Yuri rodó sus ojos al verlos, dispuesto a girar la botella al ser su turno. 

—¡Por amor de dios! Que ya no me señalé a mi, necesito un break. —Pidió casi a ruegos el americano. 

Cuando la punta se detuvo en JJ, Leo suspiró aliviado. 

—Oh cielos Otabek, haz que Yuri-chan tenga piedad conmigo. —Fingió terror en lo que sacudía levemente al Kazajo. 

—Ya, idiota. —Quejo el menor— ¿Qué escoges? 

—Ah, reto. 

Yuri sonrió de inmediato. 

—Yura. —Otabek quiso advertir un poco, aun y sabiendo que sería inútil teniendo en cuenta como era su mejor amigo. 

—Te reto… —Posó una mano en la mesa— A que te grabes diciendo que soy el mejor patinador del universo, que tu estilo es mediocre, y que nunca serás nada en comparación conmigo. 

A Jean se le borró la sonrisa. 

—Yuri… —Otabek trató de sonar más serio.

El rubio ruso rodó sus ojos— Si es un rey como dice, que acepte el desafío. 

—De acuerdo, lo haré. —JJ se incorpora, tomando su celular. 

—EH —Plisetsky alzó una mano— Y lo publicas en tu historia de Instagram. 

—Eres todo un gatito travieso, Yuri. —Comentó Emil entre risas, recibiendo un gesto de lengua de parte del mencionado.

—Cállate idiota. 

—Silencio. —Pidió Jean, presionando el botón para grabar.

Leo y Emil cubrieron sus bocas para no reír. 

—¡Aquí JJ! Eh… Hoy estoy muy animoso para poder… Decirles algo que llevo guardando desde hace… 2 minutos. 

—Déjate de rodeos y dilo. —Susurró fastidiado el ruso. 

Leroy sonrió de lado, teniendo el valor suficiente de hacerlo— Yo, el gran JJ… No soy nada a comparación de Yuri Plisetsky, que es un pentacampeón. Es el mejor patinador del universo, y… 

—Dilo. —Presionó Yuri. 

—Y —Suspiró con pesadez… M-Mi estilo es… Mediocre. —Parpadeo, haciendo una mueca de dolor antes de cortar el video, subiéndose ahora a sus historias de Instagram. 

—Que viva el rey. —Canturreo De la Iglesia. 

—No era nada difícil…

—¡¿Qué dirán mis encantadoras JJGirls ante eso, Otabek?! 

Yuri solo rió en lo que se sostenía del hombro del Checo. 

—Cobraré venganza, Yuri. 

—A ver si tienes oportunidad. —Alzaba una ceja. 

Jean suspiró bastante exasperado y frustrado, pero esperaba pacientemente su turno de nuevo. 

—¿Ya dejaras el drama? —Emil reprochó, antes de girar la botella. 

Pasaron preguntas tanto graciosas como morbosas, retos en las cuales para algunos no eran más que pequeñeces, y para otros –Especificando a Michele y Yuri– eran cosas que no quisieran recordar nunca más. 

Pero sin duda, era entretenido. 

—Emil, ¿Verdad o reto? —Preguntó el Kazajo. 

—Verdad. 

El asiático volteó a mirar de reojo a su mejor amigo, y luego al castaño a lado de Emil. 

—De lo que Yuri y tú me han contado, se han llevado muy bien en este tiempo que llevas en Rusia.

El checo asintió— Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. 

—Bien —Otabek arqueó la ceja— ¿A quien prefieres? ¿A Yura o ha Michele? 

El moreno mencionado escupió la bebida que estaba tomando, mirando con los orbes expandidos de la sorpresa. 

Yuri giro a ver al asiático— ¿Que rayos, Beka? 

—Eh… Otabek —Emil sonrió nervioso— No creo que eso se deba preguntar. 

—Bueno, es que como sabemos que Yuri y Michele tienen el carácter tan fuerte que espanta, me da curiosidad… A quien soportas mejor. 

Al oír las razones del Kazajo, tanto el ruso como el italiano decidieron ignorar el que hayan sido comparados, para mirar al checo con el ceño levemente fruncido, esperando su respuesta ante la pregunta que le dio el de mirada seria. 

—Eso sí que es un problema. —El Canadiense bebía un poco. 

Emil se sentía amenazado, maldijo en tener a ambos  _ malhumorados  _ en cada lados.

—Bien, ehe… No se si deba decir razones. 

—Más vale que las digas. —El checo estremeció al oír eso de ambos chicos. 

—Puedes omitirlas, solo di a quien prefieres. 

—Bien. —Mordió su labio levemente— Me quedo con Michele. 

El elegido no pudo evitar una sonrisa orgullosa, aunque en su interior sentía el alivio que le generó esa respuesta. 

—¡Traidor! —El ruso golpeó el brazo del chico barbudo. 

—¡Lo siento gatito! Ojalá algún día me perdones… 

—Jamás. —Se sujetó del brazo del pelinegro— Pero no me importa, tengo a Beka. 

Crispino tan solo rodó sus ojos en lo que pasaba un brazo encima del hombro del Checo. 

JJ sonrió al gesto. 

Para cuando nuevamente fue turno de este, intentó girar la botella en una velocidad leve para que se detuviera en el italiano, lo cual logró. 

Tenía que comenzar su propio “juego”. 

—Verdad. —Adelantó Michele en responder. 

Jean quería reír ante lo predecible que le pareció. 

—Que decisión tan valiente. —Tomó otro poco de su bebida, para luego atreverse a preguntar— Dime, ¿Te dolió? 

El italiano alzaba una ceja, confuso— ¿Que cosa? 

—Creo que si te esfuerzas a pensar un poco, sabrás a lo que me refiero. 

Michele hizo una mueca, teniendo una idea de lo que podía ser, y con ello fue suficiente para tensarlo de a pocos.

—Vamos Jean, solo dilo, en este juego no se permite--

—Aún no, Otabek. 

El mencionado tan solo no entendió lo que quiso decir con eso, pero no se permitió a insistirle. 

—¿Y bien, Michele? 

El checo se sentía confuso ante lo que pasaba, ¿Qué era lo que tenían esos dos? 

Suspiró— Al principio sí, pero… Conforme pasaba, ya… Se calmaba un poco y se volvía más fácil, y… Tch, solo eso.

—Ow, debió de ser fascinante… —Pensó— Oh espera, sí lo fue. 

—Bien, mi turno —Otabek quiso dejar de lado aquello que realmente ni siquiera sabía, más que nada, porque noto la expresión confusa y dudosa que de repente se dio en Emil. 

Giro la botella, deteniéndose en Yuri. 

—Escojo verdad. —Dijo despreocupado— Beka, pregunta lo que quieras. 

—¡No es Justo! —Quejó Leo— Ustedes son mejores amigos, se cuentan todo. 

—No todo… —Comentó para sí mismo el Kazajo— Dime Yura, ¿Qué tal fue… tu primera vez? 

Y a pesar de que la pregunta era para el más joven, las miradas se dieron a cierto checo. 

Ambos rubios sonrojaron de golpe. 

—Otabek, eso es privado… 

—Ni siquiera en privado me dices —Se tornó severo— Además, tu me has dado preguntas más incómodas, es justo que yo lo haga. 

—Esto se puso más interesante de lo que esperaba. —Leroy ladeo su sonrisa. Aumentando la intensidad de su curiosidad cuando notó la molestia indiscreta del italiano.

—Bien. —Se cruzó de brazos— Si lo que quieres saber es si lo disfrute, pues… Sí, lo hice. 

—¿Mucho? 

—¡Eso es más de una pregunta! —Golpeó la mesa— ¡Lo disfrute! ¡SI! Pero no puedo asegurar que fue el mejor, después de Emil, no he estado con ninguna otra perso--

—¡Wow, wow! ¡¿Qué?! —JJ miró a Emil y luego al ruso— ¡¿Ustedes dos tuvieron sexo?! ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? 

— _ Ay dios _ —Leo cubrió su rostro. 

—No teníamos porqué decirte algo que no te importa, idiota. —La expresión agresiva de Plisetsky regresó— Se supone que esto era algo entre Emil y yo… 

—Pero como Yuri no sabe guardar secretos, se lo dijo a Otabek —Nekola se cruzó de brazos. 

—Tú se lo dijiste a Michele. —Atacó Yuri

—Luego de que tu le dijeras a Otabek.

Yuri se mantuvo callado.

Michele rodó sus ojos, tocando el hombro del menor.

—Ya Emil, parecen niños. —Trató de sonar lo más serio posible.

Jean no se mantuvo contento ante sus respuestas.

—¿Y Por qué Leo sabe?

—Ota tampoco es bueno guardando secretos. —Comentó Leo entre risas.

—En mi defensa, estaba ebrio. —El kazajo miró a otro lado.

El canadiense ignoró a su amigo para mirar a Emil.

—Merezco saberlo todo —Hizo un puchero— ¿Cuando y como sucedió?

Emil rodó sus ojos— Fue en el banquete de la temporada pasada del Grand Prix. —Mordió su labio— No supervisaron a Yuri y bebió alcohol, y gracias a eso, se generaron sus… Curiosidades, así que me tomo de la mano y nos dirigió al baño, ahí es cuando comenzó a tocarme, y… Sucedió.

De acuerdo, no sabía si su sonrojo era más intenso que el de Yuri; Quizás ambos.

A pesar de que Jean comenzaba a tener cierta inquietud por no haber sabido aquello antes, trató de tomar el control en sus emociones. 

Dio una sonrisa forzada en lo que miraba al de cabellos dorados.

—Vaya Yuri-chan, quien te viera tan juguetón.

—Cállate, tarado. Solo sigamos jugando.

—No. —Jean se levantó— Ya me aburrí. —Suspiró, volviendo a sonreír— Juguemos a  _ Yo nunca, nunca _ .

_ —Aquí si agarrense, _ ese juego quiebra amistades. —Comentó Leo, también poniéndose de pie— ¡Hey Jean! En vez de Vodka, podemos beber el  _ Tequila _ que traje.

—Bien, vamos por eso y los vasos. 

Ambos chicos descendieron a la cocina en donde habían dejado dicha bebida, dejando a los dos pares de mejores amigos en silencio, teniendo en esos momentos cierta incomodidad en los rubios, mientras el asiático y el italiano se mantenían en silencio, guardando sus molestias ante recordar aquel suceso que se dio en ambos menores.

—Pero se te dio el antojo de preguntar. —Recrimina el ruso a su amigo— Ni siquiera sé el porqué te interesa mucho.

Otabek no dijo nada. Tan solo se guardo su respuesta para sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la nada con un pequeño malestar que para él era ciertamente desconocido.

Tampoco entendía el porque hizo esa pregunta. No sabía el porqué… se arriesgo de esa manera, 

Mientras seguían hablando entre balbuceos, el italiano y el checo se mantenían en silencio, después de todo, no había nada que los hiciera discutir ante ese tema, ni a otro.

O eso es lo que pensaba Michele.

Emil miraba de reojo a este, aun manteniéndose inquieto por la pregunta que le hizo JJ a Crispino.

Por un momento pensó que era en referencia a su hermana, tras su decisión de separarse de su mellizo años atrás, pero vamos que ese asunto ya estaba claro de que Michele aún y si le sigue calando tal situación, lo ha sabido manejar, al fin de cuentas.

Pero bueno, si de eso no se trata, ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? 

¿Acaso su mejor amigo le está ocultando cosas?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a ambos americanos regresar, con la botella de tequila y los vasos en manos.

—¡Listo! —Leo se sentó rápidamente, reemplazando la botella vacía por la llena en el centro. JJ se acercó a repartir vasos a cada jugador.

—Yo no he jugado a esto antes. —Confesó Plisetsky.

—Es sencillo, mira, tu dices algo que nunca has hecho, y los demás beberán un  _ shot _ si ellos lo hicieron, pero sino, no beben nada. —Explicó el mitad mexicano en lo que se servía de aquella bebida, siendo imitado por los demás. 

—Creo que es mejor darle algun jugo o algo más a Yuri-chan, no vaya a ser que se ponga ebrio y quiera tener sexo de nuevo con Emil, o alguien más. 

Las risas de Jean pararon al recibir el vaso golpeando su rostro con fuerza. 

—Levanta el vaso Yura, vamos a empezar. 

Este tan solo hizo caso, refunfuñando en lo que miraba de reojo al Canadiense. 

—Bien, ¿Quien inicia? 

—¡Yo! —Pidió de la Iglesia— Yo nunca, nunca… He dudado más de dos veces en mi sexualidad. 

Michele fue el primero en beber, seguido de casi todos; Exceptuando a Leo, claro estaba. 

JJ fue el último en servirse nuevamente al ser el siguiente. 

—Yo nunca, nunca… He tenido sexo con un o una menor de edad. 

Emil chistó los dientes, antes de beber. 

Otabek y Leo también lo hicieron. 

—¿No que eras asexual? —Preguntó Yuri al latino. 

—De alguna forma debía de descubrir que lo era. —Contestó con calma— Ser asexual no impide que tengas sexo, solo que no le tomas importancia. Te fijas en los sentimientos de la persona, ignorando las cosas sexuales. 

Y Yuri no pregunto más. 

Las preguntas se dieron a un curso tranquilo, de algunas que no tenían relación a la vida sexual, sino a la niñez, adolescencia, incluso a sucesos que como patinadores les ha ocurrido. Otros tenían que ver a simple experiencia personal. 

—Yo nunca, nunca he chocado el auto de mis padres. —Michele habló. 

—¿Cuenta si era de mi abuelo? —Preguntó el ruso. 

—Si es tu tutor, entonces si. —Y con eso, bebió. 

—Yo nunca, nunca… —Leo miró a JJ por un segundo— …He tenido sexo con alguien, estando tan ebrio que, al día siguiente no recuerdo con quien ni como fue. 

JJ y Otabek bebieron con simpleza. 

Emil con cierto disgusto, bebió también. 

Michele hizo una mueca, cosa que no se le escapó a Jean de notar. 

Espero a que se sirvieran de nuevo para hablar. 

Pensando en algo que le pareció incluso original. 

—Yo nunca, nunca… Tuve mi primera vez en una cama. 

Para algunos la pregunta era algo extraña, pero no se detuvieron del todo en pensarlo mejor. 

Emil rió al ver al  _ gatito ruso  _ gruñendo al ser el único en no haber bebido , pensando que aquello se dio por lo que pasó entre ellos. 

… Un momento. 

Fue el único que no bebió. Dejando a los otros extrañados, haciéndolo. 

Incluyendo a Michele, el cual no decía nada, ni se atrevió a mirarle cuando lo hizo. 

¿Cómo demonios pudo beber ante eso? De lo que le ha contado, Michele nunca ha tenido una pareja, ni ha estado con nadie por una noche, incluso este le había afirmado que era… 

Sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿ _ Su  _ Mickey no estaba siendo tan honesto después de todo? 

La expresión confusa del checo fue notada por Jean, el cual se sentía algo mal por lo que este claramente sabía y él no. 

Pero poco importó al recordar que le había ocultado lo que tuvo con Yuri Plisetsky. Era algo que no le iba a perdonar. 

Las preguntas volvieron a ser tranquilas, no tanto morbosas. 

Bueno, no tanto… Hasta que llegó el turno de Leo. 

—Yo nunca nunca… He sentido más que atracción… Por una persona… De este círculo —Específico en señalar a los presentes. 

Se miraron unos a otros, antes de beber. 

Se dieron ciertas curiosidades. Muchos coincidiendo en que JJ sentía algo por alguien de ellos. 

Emil podía asegurar muy bien de quien se trataba, pero luego de saber de lo que pasaba con Michele, tenía otra respuesta que no le agradaba. 

Oh vaya, era turno del Canadiense, el cual ya tenía una mirada determinada, dispuesto a seguir aumentando el juego. 

¿A cuánto podía llegar? 

—Yo nunca, nunca… —Miro a Michele, sin tratar de ocultarlo del Checo—… He tenido sexo con alguien ebrio, estando yo sobrio. 

Otabek y Leo bebieron. 

Emil espero a que Michele lo hiciera, el cual con nervios, lo hizo. 

Y con el ceño fruncido, él bebió de su shot. 

Michele le dirigió una mirada intensa a Leroy; Él sabía lo que este quería causar, por ello es que evitaba la mirada de Emil cada vez que respondía a todo lo que decían, temía a comprobar que su amigo realmente estaba molesto y decepcionado por no decirle  _ aquello _ que se ha estado guardando… 

Otabek sirvió su vaso, dispuesto a proseguir. 

—Yo nunca, nunc--

—Yo nunca, nunca le he ocultado algo a mi mejor amigo. —Interrumpió Emil al azotar el vaso en la mesa. 

No podía soportarlo más. 

Aun sin entender del todo, Otabek… Se atrevió a beber, llamándole la atención que el ruso también lo hiciera. 

Sabía que no se estaban siendo honestos. 

Pero lo que llamó más su atención, fue ver al checo esperando con impaciencia a que el italiano bebiera. 

Y con pesar, bebió de su shot. 

Con eso fue suficiente. 

—Mierda. —Quejó el rubio. 

—E-Emil, yo… 

—¿Te acostaste con JJ? 

—¿Qué? 

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —Golpeó la mesa—, ¿JJ y tu cogieron? 

—¡Claro que no! ¡No dejaría que ese idiota incluso me tocara! 

—Pues vaya que se veía interesado en saber si te dolía ¿Qué? ¿Tu trasero luego de que te metió su pene? 

—¡Ya te dije que no lo hice con él! Además, no sé porqué te molesta tanto, yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera, ¡Tú mismo me lo has dicho! 

—Pero no entiendo el porqué ocultarmelo —Le dio una mirada entre molestia y tristeza— Yo te he confiado mucho, Mickey, pero veo que no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo, aparte JJ lo sabe, ¿No? Me inquieta saber que tanto dices odiarlo y él sabe siquiera algo que yo no sabía.

—¡Para empezar! Tú me ocultaste lo de tu momento con Yuri--

—Jean. 

El Kazajo bloqueo el habla de su amigo con su mano, esa pelea no era tanto suya, lo sabían. 

Todos miraban en silencio la pelea, salvo Leo que se levantó para tratar de por lo menos evitar que tanto Mickey como a Emil se le subieran los humos de la situación.

—Me molesta que no hayas sido sincero, conmigo...

—Y y-yo lo siento, de verdad, pero… Temía a que… 

—¿Entonces te acostaste con él? 

—¡Por un demonio, Emil! ¡Ya te dije que no! 

—¡No entiendo! ¿Entonces pasó hace tiempo? ¿Fue antes de conocerme? ¿Me mentiste cuando me asegurabas que eras--

—¡Sucedió hace poco! ¿Sabes cuando? ¡Fue en esa misma noche en donde te acostaste con “alguien" al quien no recordaste al día siguiente! —Reprochó con furia, Emil no dijo más, no estando tranquilo ante esa confesión. 

La pelea no prosiguió, pero tampoco se calmó la tensión de los “amigos”.

Eso hizo que Yuri, entre tanto silencio, pensara sobre lo que había comprendido acerca de la situación. 

—¿Yura? —Otabek notó como el ruso se servía de nuevo— No te--

—Sshh. —Intentó callarlo con un dedo en sus labios, pero sin haberlo mirado, fue hacia el puente de la nariz. 

Dudo un poco, pero no le quedó de otra; Se aclaró la garganta. 

—Yo nunca, nunca… He tenido sexo con mi mejor amigo. 

Aun y no siendo su caso para nada, se digno a beber de su shot. 

Michele, ya hartado de la situación, no se molestó en rellenar su vaso, tomó el de Emil que se encontraba lleno, y lo bebió. 

Azotó la mesa con el objeto, mirando con recelo al checo. 

—Creo que no es un secreto para ti quien es mi mejor amigo. 

Y sin decir nada, se puso de pie y se fue a otra habitación. 

Jean, con cierta sorpresa, miró al pequeño ruso. 

—Me ganaste las palabras, Yuri-chan. 

—Si, si… Cállate. —Se levantó, para solo volver a hacerlo, pero en las piernas de su mejor amigo; Era evidente, suficientes shots— Llévame a casa, Beka…

—Si, creo que es hora… —Altin ignoró la mirada pícara del Canadiense, levantándose con el rubio en sus brazos.

—¿Puedes con él? Podemos acompañarlos —Propuso el latino.

—No se preocupen, creo que está lo suficientemente ligero para mi —Les sonrió de reojo— Nos vemos chicos, les envio mensaje cuando hayamos llegado. 

—Si, ve con cuidado Ota. 

—Hasta luego~ —Melodio Leroy mientras agitaba su mano en despedida, él también se sentía afectado por el tequila. 

—Bien, aún así, también debemos irnos, lo bueno es que siempre salgo sobrio en estos juegos. —Comentó orgulloso el latino, tomando a JJ de un brazo, solo obligándolo a pararse.

—¿Crees que hay  _ tacos _ a estas horas? De los que me haces probar. —Preguntó Leroy. 

—Dudo que incluso vendan en alguna parte de Rusia. —Rió Leo, mirando al checo, el cual aún se encontraba sentado, con una mirada preocupada, parecía aún procesar lo que recién se enteró— Emil, nosotros también nos retiramos, si quieres puedo dejarte el tequila… 

—N-No, que va… —Negó de inmediato— Llévatelo, estaré bien. 

—De acuerdo. —Le sonrió, dirigiéndose a la salida— Nos vemos…

—Hey —JJ llamó la atención del Checo, alzando una mano, señalando hacia la dirección en donde se fue el italiano. 

Y Emil no tardó en entender que tenía que hablar con él. 

Los dos amigos se fueron para regresar a su hotel, dejando a Nekola en total silencio. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, levantándose para ir en dirección a su habitación, suponiendo que ahí se había ido el italiano. 

Para su sorpresa, encontró la puerta abierta, alcanzando a mirar sin necesidad de entrar, el como Crispino estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas. 

Con cierto pequeño temor a que le gritara, entró a la habitación. 

Michele levantó la mirada, solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para el checo al ver los bonitos ojos violetas, un poco cristalizados.

La mirada fija le fue suficiente para entender que este quería que se sentara a su lado. 

Aún y al hacerlo, mantuvo distancia, la cual molestó un poco al italiano, pero no es como que lo fuese a demostrar. 

—Yo… —Pasó sus manos por sus piernas— Lamento en haberte gritado. 

—Nunca lo habías hecho, ese era mi papel. —Bromeó el moreno, ambos rieron— Pero esta bien, lo merecía. 

Paro las risas, por fin mirando fijamente al mayor— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

Se encogió de hombros— Eres mi primer amigo, Emil. El único que me soporta, que… Que disfruta de mi compañía, yo… —Se abrazó aún más— Tenía miedo a que nuestra amistad se arruinara, que se deshiciera todo por ese error que cometimos.

—¿Error? —Alzaba una ceja, sonriendo fingido— Bueno, como dices, tú estabas consciente, eh… —Pensó un poco—, ¿Tan mal estuvo? 

—¿Eh? 

—Si, osea… —Sonrojó— ¿No te gusto? ¿Hice algo mal? —Abrió sus ojos por completo— ¿A-Acaso te hice daño? 

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No! N-No lo digo por eso… —Michele también sonrojo— Creo que el que hayamos tenido sexo y que no hayas estado consciente, es considerado un error, ¿no? —Mordió su labio— Sin embargo… S-Si lo disfruté.

Emil no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa; Después de todo, no podía enojarse con su amigo.

—Pero, ta-tampoco quería que pensaras que soy un chico fácil o algo así —Frunció su ceja— Si hubiese pasado la situación con otro hombre, no lo hubiera permitido. 

—Te creo, yo… —Rasco su nuca— Lamento por acusarte con JJ, yo… Realmente estaba molesto. 

Negó— No importa que tan amigo tuyo sea, nunca hubiera aceptado que me tocara. 

Rió levemente, manteniendo su ceño fruncido. 

—Cómo te digo, si hubiera sido alguien más, no hubiese incluso dejado que me invadiera mi espacio. Yo nunca le tomé importancia a perder mi virginidad, se supone que eso es cuando encuentras a la persona indicada, y… —Su labio inferior temblaba.

Emil se atrevió a acercarse, evitando en decir algo o hacer algún ruido que despejara la intención de Michele en seguir hablando. 

—A-Aunque el momento no fue el adecuado, permití que… Lo hicieras, porque… —Trato de mirarlo directo a sus ojos azules— Porque a pesar de tu estado, me… Me sentía confiado, seguro… De que no me harías daño, y… ¡Agh! Dios mío. —Se cubrió su rostro, sintiendo vergüenza por si mismo— O-Olvidalo, ahora me escucho y parezco estúpido adolescente colegial  _ enamorado _ . 

Pero la respuesta que obtuvo lo detuvo de tantos pensamientos negativos. 

El checo le retiró las manos de su rostro, tocando con una suya el mentón de este y acercar a juntar ambos labios. 

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, más que por el beso, también en la segura expresión que tenía su amigo al estar besándolo, y fue suficiente para que, con cierta torpeza, correspondiera en cerrar sus ojos y comenzara a disfrutar de aquello. 

Se acercó más, sujetó las mejillas sonrojadas en esa piel perlada, mientras el dueño mantenía sus manos apoyadas en los hombros del mayor, el cual hizo que sus cuerpos se acercaran aún más, dispuestos a probar una vez más lo que ahora sí podían. 

A pesar de tener en cuenta que aquella noche, hubo múltiples besos compartidos, Michele se sentía nervioso, más que por el beso, era la forma en la que Emil profundizaba aquello sin temor, sin trabas, confiado en sus acciones, solo podía pensar en que estaba besándolo, y era algo que está vez si recordaría para toda su vida. 

Con un pequeño movimiento de labios, apretó el inferior del castaño, causando que diera un pequeño gemido. 

Fue suave, lento, la textura era exquisita, no pudo ignorar el sabor del tequila que aún reposaba en ambos labios, eso lo hacía más fascinante. 

Por la falta de aire que se vio primero necesitado en Michele, se separaron, algo jadeantes. Emil junto ambas frentes. 

—Ahora… Me arrepiento mucho en no haberle dado tanta importancia al asunto cuando tuve oportunidad. —Rió con desgano, no pudiendo apartar su mirada de la violacea— Hubieras ayudado a recordar, así… Ambos tendríamos el buen sabor de boca que nos dejó aquella experiencia, que… Siendote sincero, si no hubiese estado ebrio, no me hubiera arrepentido de haberlo hecho. 

Por un lado, sus palabras le dieron nervios ante como lo pudo haber tomado el italiano, pero no mostró arrepentimiento, solo hizo su cercanía mucho más. 

—¿E-Entonces lo que me dijiste esa noche es cierto, Emil? 

El llamado parpadeo confuso por un momento, más solo rió suave y sincero, acariciando la mejilla oscura por el sonrojo de su  _ amigo _ . 

—Deja de decirlo como si pudiese recordar —Fingió reproche— Pero… si con eso te refieres a que… De pura casualidad, se me escapó un “te amo” de mis labios, entonces… El dicho de que  _ los ebrios dicen la verdad,  _ es cierta.

Fue suficiente para que Michele casi se abalanzara hacia el más joven, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de este.

Emil apenas pudo mantenerse a ambos, pero realmente no le molestó, en lo absoluto. Sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo del muchacho italiano con emoción, con su corazón latiendo cada segundo por ese gesto a que indirectamente mostraba correspondencia a sus sentimientos.

Se separaron luego de unos minutos así, mirando al mayor con cariño, volviendo a tener sus rostros a pocos centímetros de sus labios, más no sucedió otro beso.

—Sigo sintiéndome mal por ello; Aún y si no te sientes afectado con que te haya tocado, me hubiera gustado apreciarte como se debe.

Michele se separó por completo, poniéndose de pie, lo que hizo alertar un poco al checo.

Pero luego de unos momentos, este le alzó la mano, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, el cual el rubio aceptó sin pensarlo mucho.

Estando ambos nuevamente a sus alturas, antes de decir algo que era casi cerca a una disculpa tonta por parte de Emil, el italiano no le dio oportunidad al empujarlo suavemente a la cama de la habitación.

El menor fue obligado a apoyarse de los codos, no pudiendo nuevamente en hablar, pues Crispino se había sentado en sus piernas al tiempo que se inclinaba y se apoyaba en sus hombros— ¿M-Mickey…?

—Quisiera, ayudarte a recordar, pero la única forma que se me ocurre hacerlo, sería imitando un poco las acciones, ¿No lo crees?

El rostro perlado estaba invadido de aquel intenso rojo al tener de esa forma a  _ su  _ Mickey, nuevamente… y ahora sí consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor— Solo si estás dispuesto a repetir…

—Creo que el Tequila no nos afectó tanto, así que estoy seguro que está vez, ambos disfrutaremos de esto, y recordarlo el día que queramos…

Emil tuvo suficiente ante el tono seductor que dio el italiano a las últimas palabras, un poco arrastrado, sabía que Michele ya no quería hablar, también que lo notó gracias a que comenzaba a desabrochar el ziper de su suéter, así que terminó en impedir que dijera algo más al unir nuevamente sus labios y dejar que las acciones hablaran por sí solas.

*********

—Así que… Tú sabías que Emil y Michele tuvieron sexo en aquella noche.

—Si, después de todo era una fiesta que yo organice, además, Michele no es tan… silencioso.

—Y en vez de decírselo a Emil para que recordara, terminaste en guardar el secreto porque Michele te lo pidió.

—Ajá.

—Y usaste eso como un poco de amenaza para orillar a Michele a que lo terminara confesando, o de plano tú le hubieses dicho a Emil lo que pasaba.

—Eh, al principio era así, pero luego al enterarme que Michele volvería a verse con Emil, decidí idear un plan que implicara decirlo con ciertos mensajes ocultos, he ahí mi…  _ Jugada Peligrosa _ .

—… ¿Y por qué?

—¡Porque así era más divertido! Sería pésimo que solo le hubiese dicho a Emil sobre su loca noche con el italiano gruñón, ¿Y qué más sigue, eh? Que aburrido.

—Y por eso  _ montaste _ todo un drama como la de las novelas. 

Con eso, Leo terminó de quitarse sus zapatos en lo que miraba al canadiense que daba su vista al techo al estar ya recostado.

—La verdad, no me afecta que Emil haya pensado que me acosté con la lindura italiana. —Dio una sonrisa socarrona.

—Pensé que Sara te parecía más bonita.

—Ambos tienen los suyo, son mellizos después de todo. —Confesaba sin pena.

—Si hubieses tenido oportunidad con Michele, ¿La hubieras tomado? Recuerda lo de Yuri y Emil.

—No soy tan bastardo. Emil y Yuri-chan solo tuvieron su momento, pero sé que ambos no sienten lo mismo que sienten con Otabek y Michele. —Volteo a ver al latino— Aunque sigo molesto con Emil de que no me lo haya dicho, él fue el primero a quien le confié en decirle sobre mis sentimientos por Plisetsky.

—Tal vez por eso no te lo quiso decir, él quizás temía a que te molestaras, eso supongo.

—Bien, en algo debe compadecerse a Crispino. —Volvió a su postura principal; Su vista hacia arriba— Y terminando en responder a tu pregunta; Michele me detesta. Emil es la segunda persona que quiere en este mundo. Ni tampoco sería capaz de tocarlo con él estando ebrio.

—Después de todo, eres un caballero  _ amigo mío  _ —Le dijo Leo, sonriéndole orgulloso.

—Tengo que respetar los sentimientos mutuos de mis amigos a sus parejas. —Hizo una mueca.

—¿Incluyendo a Otabek?

Con cierto pesar, pero con seguridad, el canadiense asintió— Incluyendo a Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia estaba planificada a ser de 2 partes, aunque la otra sería más que nada lo que pasó en la noche que Emil y Mickey tuvieron sus cosas hahaha
> 
> Sin embargo, pueden decirme si desean esa parte:)
> 
> Bien, ojalá les haya gustado!


End file.
